


Mating Runs and Chicken Wings (Забеги по обретению пары и куриные крылышки)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Humor, M/M, Mating Rituals, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, but not too long, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Талия прищурила глаза, глядя в сторону буфета.– Почему этот омега заталкивает канапе в штаны?И Дерек точно знал, даже до того, как посмотреть в нужную сторону, о ком именно говорит его мама.Стайлз Стилински.





	Mating Runs and Chicken Wings (Забеги по обретению пары и куриные крылышки)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Word Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875648) by [DiscontentedWinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscontentedWinter/pseuds/DiscontentedWinter). 



> Тысячи солнц и спасибо [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia) за беттинг ^^
> 
> \-----------------*-------*-------------------------------

– Дерек, – позвала Талия Хейл, заставляя Дерека виновато встрепенуться и повернуться к ней. Он вовсе не замечтался. Нет, совсем нет. Не прямо сейчас, на глазах у половины города, прямо перед тем, как должны были начаться выступления.

– Да, мам?

Талия прищурила глаза, глядя в сторону буфета.

– Почему этот омега заталкивает канапе в свои штаны?

И даже до того, как посмотреть в нужную сторону, Дерек точно знал, о ком именно говорит его мама.

_Стайлз Стилински._

* * *

Стайлз Стилински.

Сын шерифа, омега и самый главный создатель проблем. Ну, не то чтобы кто-то мог это доказать, но где бы ни возникали какие-то неприятности, он точно находился неподалеку. Разбитое вдребезги стекло в машине учителя химии? Закрашенная чем-то часть «парикма» на вывеске «Тут работают лучшие парикмахеры»? Включенный пожарный извещатель на выставке в День профессий в старшей школе? Дерек даже не был там лет шесть как, но он слышал об этом. Сенатора Джерарда Арджента прервали прямо посреди его речи о традиционных семейных ценностях, а если вкратце, то о том, что следует сократить финансирование образования омег по той причине, что те всё равно становятся хранителями домашнего очага. И пока его выводили из школы согласно правилам безопасности, Стайлз Стилински невинно насвистывал что-то, прислонившись к стене возле пожарного извещателя.

Кора, младшая сестра Дерека, хохотала над этим еще несколько дней.

Стайлз Стилински, который никогда в жизни не опускал перед альфой взгляд, вдруг оказался на Ежегодном забеге по обретению пары. Дерек очень удивился. На самом деле, Дерек был удивлен увидеть тут еще и Кору. Мама всегда давала им возможность выбора, участвовать или нет, и последний раз, когда они говорили об этом, Кора была непреклонна в своем нежелании приходить сюда.

Очевидно, она изменила свое решение, поскольку сегодня утром она вышла в спортивной одежде и записалась на участие в Забеге. После этого Дерек потерял ее из виду в этой толпе.

Дерек вздохнул и направился к заставленному угощениями столу-фуршету, где Стайлз запихивал еду в штаны, словно странная, дерганая белка. Он был так сосредоточен на блюде с горячими крылышками – Дерек понадеялся, что не такими уж и горячими, иначе его причиндалам в штанах не поздоровилось бы, – что даже не заметил Дерека, пока он не заговорил.

– Стайлз.

Тот развернулся, и его глаза распахнулись так широко, что даже смешно стало. Стайлз попытался изобразить, как предположил Дерек, непринужденную улыбку, но вместо этого у него получилась некрасивая гримаса.

– П-привет, пугающий старший брат Коры.

Дерек скрестил руки на груди.

– Моя мама хочет узнать, зачем ты складываешь еду в штаны.

– О, ну, знаешь, – ответил Стайлз, неопределённо махнув рукой, – я подумал, что могу проголодаться во время речей и всего остального.

Дерек участвовал в Забеге по обретению пары несколько лет назад, но правила всё еще не забыл. Бегуны могли быть одеты только в спортивные штаны и футболки. Никакой обуви, телефонов, еды. Это была традиция. Исключением стала одежда. Несколько веков назад участники должны были бежать голыми.

– Полная чушь.

– У меня низкий сахар в крови, – выдал Стайлз, моргая.

– Чушь, – повторил Дерек, пытаясь игнорировать запах омеги. Он пах, как... хм, как жареная курица, в основном. – Положи всё обратно.

– Положить _обратно_? – У Стайлза аж челюсть упала. – Чувак, оно у меня _в штанах_ было. Там же, где мой _член_.

Господи боже.

– Просто... – Дерек затряс головой, стараясь прийти в себя и не думать о члене Стайлза. – Тогда просто отойди подальше от стола! – нервно произнес он.

Стайлз самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

– Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, альфа.

Он буквально прогулочным шагом отошел от стола, а у Дерека возникло ощущение, что Стайлз на самом деле не так глуп, как кажется, и что его только что развели, как ребенка. 

Будучи мэром города Бикон Хиллз, Талия Хейл знала, как правильно преподнести речь с трибуны. Дерек стоял в конце зала и смотрел на нее. Ее слова были теплыми, дружелюбными, и она не говорила всякий вздор. В отличие от Джерарда Арджента, которому нужно было минимум полчаса, чтобы дойти до сути. А суть в том, очевидно, что традиционные ценности стали краеугольным камнем в его непревзойденном плане по возвращению Америке былого величия.

Дерек с трудом мог удержаться и не закатить глаза.

Кора сидела несколькими рядами дальше от трибуны, среди бегунов, и делала именно то, что Дерек сдерживал в себе. Закатывала глаза. Несколько ее друзей, альф и бет, выглядели такими же невпечатленными.

Стайлз находился в задней части зала с остальными омегами. На его лице отражалась уверенность. Когда выступления закончились, он одним из первых встал с сиденья и начал проталкиваться сквозь толпу туда, где стоял шериф Стилински.

Джон втянул его в быстрые объятия, Стайлз на мгновение положил голову ему на плечо, а потом отстранился.

Что-то в этом жесте смутило Дерека.

На последнем проводившемся Забеге все участники были рады находиться там. Всюду царила атмосфера настоящей ярмарки, с угощениями вроде корн-догов, а после – фейерверками.

Стайлз и его отец совсем не выглядели счастливыми.

* * *

Дерек направился в сторону трибуны, туда, где разговаривали его мама и Джерард Арджент. Талия, как и всегда, выглядела, словно ей так же приятно вести беседу со стариком, как и залечивать ноющий зуб. Но всё это было скрыто за фасадом отстраненной вежливости. Дерек знал ее слишком хорошо, чтобы обмануться.

– А, Дерек Хейл! – воскликнул Джерард Арджент. – Ты бежишь сегодня, сынок?

– Дерек решил не участвовать, – спокойно ответила Талия.

– Очень жаль, – сказал Джерард с улыбкой настоящего политикана, – мы нуждаемся в таких молодых альфах, как ты, Дерек. Тебе следует выбрать себе омегу и завести с ним побольше щенков. Верно, Талия?

Талия напряженно улыбнулась.

Питер, дядя Дерека и пресс-секретарь Талии, появился, словно ниоткуда, как и всегда. Он сразу же без приглашения позволил себе влезть в разговор. Как и всегда.

– Ради бога, Джерард. Не каждый альфа хочет омегу, тебе ли не знать.

О, Джерард знал, и он это ненавидел. Его лицо помрачнело, что заставило улыбку Питера стать еще шире.

Джерард был одним из самых влиятельных крайне правых сторонников традиционного брака, которые когда-либо появлялись в этой стране, а Питеру Хейлу, альфе, каким-то образом удалось ворваться в семью Джерарда, чего тот даже не заметил, и соблазнить его сына-альфу Криса. И в итоге в прошлом году они сбежали в Канаду, чтобы узаконить свои отношения.

– Питер, – сквозь зубы проговорил Джерард, – приятно снова видеть тебя.

Питер посмотрел на него так, словно был только рад испытать на себе весь едва сдерживаемый яд.

– И мне тоже, Джерард. Ты надолго в городе? Мы с Крисом просто обязаны пригласить тебя на ужин.

– Я скоро уезжаю, – прорычал Джерард. – Мне нужно вернуться в Сакраменто сегодня.

– О, какая жалость, – на лице Питера не отразилось ни грамма сожаления. 

Однажды власти найдут его труп закопанным на заднем дворе дома Арджента, Дерек был в этом уверен.

– В любом случае, – сказал Джерард, взяв себя в руки, – надеюсь, Забег завершится успешно, Талия. Я с нетерпением жду, когда программа будет развернута по всей стране. Я бы хотел, чтобы такие показатели участия были в каждом Забеге в каждом городе уже к следующему году.

Талия сохраняла хладнокровие.

– Думаю, мы останемся каждый при своем мнении насчет этого, Джерард.

Старик усмехнулся и направился к выходу.

– Хорошего полета, – добавил вслед Питер. – Я передам Крису твои наилучшие пожелания.

Охрана Джерарда взяла его в кольцо и сопроводила из помещения.

* * *

– Дер! – закричала Кора, проталкиваясь через толпу подростков и молодых людей к зоне ожидания для альф и бет. – Какого черта ты тут делаешь?

Дерек посмотрел на нее искоса.

– А на что это похоже? Готовлюсь к Забегу.

Двадцать омег стартовали первыми, направляясь прямо в леса Заповедника. Полчаса спустя был дан старт альфам и бетам.

* * *

– Ладно, – тяжело дыша, начала разговор на бегу Кора. – В чем дело, Дер?

– Это ты мне скажи.

Кора и ее друзья бежали группой. «Нет, – подумал он, – как _стая_ ». Скотт и Бойд, альфы, бежали по бокам. Эллисон Арджент, падчерица Питера, и ее друзья Лидия и Джексон, все беты, держались позади Коры.

Забег по обретению пар так не работал. Альфы и беты должны были разделиться, каждый должен был охотиться на свою омегу, а не делать это в стае. Хотя, насколько мог сказать Дерек, в воздухе не ощущалось запаха ни одной омеги. Он понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, происходит.

– Эм, – начала Кора, с легкостью перепрыгивая через упавшее дерево, – добро пожаловать в Сопротивление?

Пока они бежали, Дерек слышал вдали злобный и расстроенный вой, раздававшийся с разных сторон.

Альфы.

Казалось, что некоторые из них разозлились, чего вполне можно было ожидать, учитывая природу Забега, но было странно, что Дерек всё еще почти не слышал звуков борьбы. Омег было меньше, чем альф и бет. За добычу должны были разворачиваться драки. Даже с учетом того, что омеги начинали Забег первыми, их всех уже должны были словить. И, черт возьми, намного ближе к стартовой линии, чем они находились сейчас.

Часть Забега с охотой уже должна была завершиться, каждый след запаха где-то заканчивался, каждая омега уже должна была стать чьей-то парой.

Омеги слабее, медленнее. Они гораздо быстрее устают. Даже с форой в полчаса, без воды и еды, которые могли бы сохранить им силы, не было никакой возможности... Дерек захотел треснуть себе. Он знал как минимум одного омегу, у которого была еда, не так ли? И может быть, он был не единственным.

* * *

У обрыва, около реки, были пещеры. Дерек не удивился, оказавшись тут. Он даже не удивился, когда Кора свистнула и оттуда появился Стайлз с зажатой во рту куриной ножкой. Он был весь мокрый и немного дрожал от холода, но широко улыбался.

– Как дела, Кора? – спросил он, растягивая слова.

– Стилински, – ответила она, и они в приветственном жесте стукнулись кулаками.

– Спасибо, что пришли, ребята, – сказал Стайлз, но его улыбка померкла, когда он остановился взглядом на Дереке. Он повернулся с осуждающим взглядом к Коре. – Ты пригласила своего пугающего брата?

– Пф-ф-ф, – Кора толкнула его бедром, – Дерек настоящая зефирка.

Стайлз посмотрел с сомнением, а потом пригласил их всех в пещеру.

* * *

Тут было пять омег, не считая Стайлза, таких же мокрых и тесно прижавшихся друг к другу.

– Хорошо, – начала говорить Кора, повысив голос. Она сейчас очень напоминала Талию. – Вот как обстоят дела. Нахрен феромоны. Нахрен биологию. Мы не животные, а наши друзья не добыча. Согласны?

Альфы и беты закивали, и только после этого омеги наконец расслабились: кто-то разминал конечности, кто-то поднялся с земли. Дерек узнал одного из них, Айзека, парня, с которым Кора ранее в этом году делала совместный проект. Тот улыбнулся ей смущенно и наклонил голову, когда она улыбнулась в ответ. Другая омега, девушка-блондинка, осторожно подошла к Бойду, и он приобнял ее за плечи. Дерек не узнал остальных, но они выглядели юными. Очень юными.

– Что происходит, Кора? – тихо спросил ее Дерек.

Стайлз резко взглянул на него.

– Что происходит, альфа? А то, что никто не хочет становиться чьей-то парой, еще даже не закончив школу. Это, блять, довольно просто понять.

– Тогда почему вы здесь? – спросил его Дерек.

Кора вышла вперед и хлопнула рукой по плечу Стайлза. Дерек подавил иррациональный всплеск ревности.

– От имени Джерарда Арджента всем государственным служащим в городе, у которых есть дети-омеги, были разосланы письма. В них четко давалось понять, что если их дети достигли необходимого возраста и не участвуют в Забеге, то трудовые контракты с ними будут направлены на пересмотр.

– Но это незаконно!

– И вот мы все здесь, – пробормотал Стайлз, – на пробном Забеге.

– Но это _незаконно_.

– На самом деле, нет, – сказала Лидия, которая стояла у входа в пещеру. – Большинство госслужащих должны подчиняться принципам морали. И Арджент может заявить, что любое противодействие традиционным семейным ценностям, как, например, отказ их детей-омег участвовать в Забеге по обретению пары, нарушает эти моральные принципы. И он это сделает. Я говорю о том, что это, вероятно, дойдет до Верховного суда, и он, скорее всего, проиграет, но...

– Но как мой отец заплатит за ипотеку, если будет судиться, – закончил за ней Стайлз.

– И вот мы здесь, – Кора продолжила: – Из двадцати омег, которые приняли участие в Забеге, у нас тут шесть тех, кто не хочет быть связанным с парой к завтрашнему утру. Это должно доказать, что фашистская программа Арджента не заслуживает того, чтобы ее вводили повсеместно, – ее тон голоса стал твердым. – И даже если ничего не выйдет, хотя бы наши друзья будут в безопасности еще год.

– Эллисон, – обратился к ней Стайлз в повисшей тишине, – твой дед – настоящий гондон, – он нахмурился. – И я говорю это как тот, кто обычно совсем не против того, что связано с резинками и членами.

– Я знаю, – вздохнула Эллисон, – и то, и другое.

Кора и Стайлз, как понял Дерек, замышляли это не один месяц. Они нашли пещеры, закопали тут необходимые вещи и собрали вокруг себя друзей, которым могли доверить стать частью всего этого. Стайлз наладил контакт с другими омегами, которые находились в таком же положении, что и он сам. И они явно тренировались неделями в Заповеднике, наращивая собственные силы и изучая способы маскировки своего запаха.

– Я замерзаю, – пробормотал Айзек, – объясните мне еще раз, зачем нужно было плавать в реке?

– Бедный малыш, – сказал Стайлз, пихая его локтем, – это испортило твою очаровательную прическу?

Айзек толкнул его локтем в ответ и ухмыльнулся.

– Засранец.

– Единственное, о чем я сожалею, это что пришлось есть куриные крылышки, которые побывали в штанах Стайлза, – поделился самый младший омега, Кори, заворачиваясь в одеяло и опускаясь на пол, чтобы поспать, поскольку солнце уже зашло.

– Мои штанцовые закуски восхитительны, – ответил ему Стайлз, – они привлекают всех парней.

Кори показал ему средний палец.

Да уж. Дерек особо не верил во всё это дерьмо о скромности омег относительно кого-то из этой компании.

– Вы не могли спрятать протеиновые батончики где-то по пути сюда? – спросил Дерек Стайлза.

– Мы не останавливались, пока не добежали сюда, – ответил он.

– Мне кажется, тебе просто нравится прятать еду в штанах, – заметил Дерек. – Штанцовые угощения – твой кинк.

Стайлз фыркнул, а потом покраснел. Его запах стал вдруг более сладким.

– Да, можешь продолжать верить в это, пугающий старший брат Коры.

– Дерек, – поправил его он.

Стайлз пожал плечами и усмехнулся.

– Я знаю.

* * *

Альфы и бета по очереди патрулировали территорию за пределами пещеры, насыщая ее своим запахом – Дерек даже пописал на большее количество деревьев, чем мог бы признаться, – и отпугивали альф, которые приближались к границам, разыгрывая между собой потасовки. А в это время Кора откопала запечатанный пластиковый контейнер, вынесла его наружу на вытянутых руках, а потом открыла его. Зловоние от чего-то мертвого и разлагающегося заставило Дерека немедленно ретироваться в пещеру.

– Дохлый опоссум, – объяснила Кора с гордостью, когда вернулась внутрь. – Это должно скрыть наши запахи.

– Ты отвратительна, – сказал ей Дерек, – и очень умна.

Она гордо улыбнулась ему, выглядя сейчас в точности как Питер.

Кстати говоря...

– Вы же не сделали всё это сами, не так ли? – спросил он.

– Я поклялась хранить тайну, – ответила она и опустилась на землю рядом с Айзеком у задней стены пещеры.

Дерек проснулся, обвитый чужими конечностями.

– Фишка в том, – прошептал Стайлз, утыкаясь носом в его горло, – что ты охренительно пахнешь.

– Я воняю дохлым опоссумом, Стайлз, – прошептал ему в ответ Дерек. С другой стороны пещеры на него предупреждающе сверкнул глазами Скотт.

Стайлз вскарабкался сверху и потерся о него. Зрачки его были расширены, а сладкий запах омеги окутывал Дерека волнами.

– Нет. Ты пахнешь _хорошо_.

– Эм... ладно, – перестал спорить Дерек, обхватив Стайлза за запястья и удерживая их, потому что омега попытался залезть под пояс его спортивных штанов. – Кстати, знаешь, что может действительно похерить всю идею Сопротивления Забегам по обретению пары, которое вы тут организовали?

– И что же? – спросил Стайлз, моргая в темноте.

– Если ты на самом деле находишь свою пару.

Стайлз снова заморгал.

– Ага, я как-то не планировал этого, – вздохнул он тяжело и распластался на Дереке. – Отстой, чувак.

– Ага, – согласился Дерек, – действительно.

– Штанцовые закуски, – пробормотал Стайлз и заснул.

* * *

Худшая ночь в его жизни.

Застрять в пещере, в которой воняло дохлым опоссумом, вместе со Стайлзом Стилински. Который тоже вонял дохлым опоссумом. Но который кроме этого – и еще аромата курицы – имел приятный запах дождя после засушливого периода, цитрусов и чего-то сладкого. Застрять в пещере со своей парой, чьи феромоны волнами окутывали его всю ночь. Застрять с худшим стояком, который когда-либо у него был, с полным зрительным залом подростков, включая его сестру.

Когда наконец начался рассвет, Дерек уже не мог дождаться момента, чтобы свалить отсюда нахрен.

– Ну, это было довольно неловко, – сказал Стайлз, когда они направились через Заповедник обратно в город. – Эм... извини?

– Ты очень раздражающий человек, – Дерек пристально посмотрел на него. – И, видимо, я не смогу жить без тебя.

Стайлз усмехнулся.

– Так романтично.

– Заткнись, – хмуро прервал его Дерек. – Кроме этого, мы определенно точно должны встречаться. Когда вся эта ерунда, связанная с Забегом, закончится, я имею в виду. И ты пойдешь со мной на свидание.

– Хорошо, – ответил Стайлз с улыбкой.

– Отведу тебя в какое-нибудь хорошее место. Только, пожалуйста, не складывай еду в штаны.

– Это была разовая акция, серьезно.

– А когда ты окончишь школу, мы официально станем парой, – продолжил Дерек. 

– Вот оно что, хмуроволк? – улыбка Стайлза сверкала. – Ты не хочешь маленькую покорную омегу, которая станет домохозяйничать?

– Нет, – ответил ему Дерек, – и даже если бы хотел, вот у меня вместо такого ты теперь. А ты пойдешь в колледж и многого добьешься. И найдешь возможность покончить с Джерардом навсегда.

Улыбка Стайлза стала ослепительной.

– Это всегда было у меня в планах, большой парень.

– Хорошо, – ответил Дерек, – мне нравится этот план.

– Если только твой дядя не опередит меня, отравив его, – заметил Стайлз, мечтательно вздыхая.

– Питер никогда не сделает ничего, что могла бы доказать полиция.

 

Пять месяцев спустя, прочитав газетные заголовки, первым желанием Дерека было позвонить Питеру и узнать, как тому удалось заставить Джерарда задохнуться, подавившись рыбной косточкой на семейном ужине. Но в конце концов он решил, что лучше ему этого не знать.

Он счастливо насвистывал мелодию, ожидая, пока Стайлз приедет домой с занятий, и готовил их любимое блюдо.

Куриные крылышки.

Это всегда заставляло Стайлза смеяться.


End file.
